A Mirage Prince?
by Pete the Rock
Summary: What if we could change the past and have Ash try to protect Misty, May and Max and get blasted alongside Togepi? Mirageshipping AshXSara
1. He Descended

Disclaimer: No ownership to Pokémon  
Summary: What if we could change history which Ash tried to protect Misty, May and Max from Hansen's Pokémon and got blasted away alongside Togepi?

* * *

_**A Mirage Prince?**_

_Chapter 1: He Descended..._

* * *

I...tried to protect my friends. We... We were forced into this place by Team Rocket. Then... there's Hansen needing... Misty's... Togepi. Brock and I... we fought to keep him... from our friends. Why? Why did I break from Brock...and Pikachu? Why did I take that Solar Beam? It seems like my mind's clearing up. That's good. I'm probably going to come around soon and be reunited with my friends. "Ugh..." I groaned. Yeah, I'm still feeling it. I awoke and felt...bandages? On my head? I knew I was hurt. How bad was I? I looked to my left. There were two women, one obviously older and...bigger than the one in blue. There, in the middle! That's Misty's Togepi! The spike ball with the eggshell as cover and the red and blue dots. The girl in blue put a band-aid in Togepi's forehead. So, Togepi was hurt too.

"There!" the girl cheered. "My very own Togepi!" Someone want to inform her that it's _Misty's_.

"Oh, Princess," the bigger in magenta cooed. "You're all set for the ceremony, tomorrow." A ceremony?

"I know. It's so exciting!" Togepi seemed bewildered by who was comforting it. She was in need of Misty's Togepi for a ceremony? I couldn't hold back.

"What's this about a ceremony?" I weakly asked. "And why do you need Misty's Togepi?" The princess and the larger maid turned to me. Okay, I can get down to business.

"You're up," the princess gawked. "Take it easy. Your injuries are worse than what Togepi suffered."

"Princess Sara is right," the maid acknowledged. "You're a mess when you hit the fountain." I paused to listen to them. She's a princess? She's not wearing anything too fancy. I laid back down to their understanding. "Now, are you acknowledging that this Togepi belongs to someone else?" Well, yeah. Isn't that what I just said?

"Yeah, it's actually a friend's Togepi," I tried to reason. "But, I wasn't aware that I was in the presence of a princess. I should have been wearing something a little formal." Sara chuckled at what I said, which may have been a little joke.

"Well, I believe the explosion charred your wear," she pointed out. "What happened?" I was ready to speak about the events leading up to me meeting the princess. I mean, I'm pretty sure Brock would want to try and flirt with her. But that's when someone barged in. An old and large man appeared in more royal clothing. From the dark gray beard, he's got to be at most Sara's grandpa.

"Princess Sara, is everything alright?" he asked. We all turned to the old man.

"Father, thank goodness! A Togepi fell into the royal fountain in the garden." Father? That's an old timer raising a young chick. Torchic chick, not a cute girl like Sara was. The father was astounded with Misty's Togepi.

"My stars! It _is_ a Togepi!" Togepi still acted perplexed. "That means you can perform the ceremony without hesitation." Sara had a look that told her something wasn't right.

"Actually, I think the boy who we found near the Togepi may be correct." Finally, someone's listening...at least, I think so.

"A boy?" Yeah, me. The one with the blackish hair. The one with bandages around my head and ribs. The father looked to me, that same baffling look that Togepi had."A prince, perhaps?" What? A prince? Me? Even Sara had that gawk I had.

"F-Father!" The dad scoffed a laugh. A joke?

"Don't get so uptight, my dear daughter. Sometimes I want to enjoy a joke to ease tension." If that was a joke, I'm not sure I should be granted a share of the laugh. As if my nightmare was just starting...

"There you are!" shrilled a familiar anger. We all turned to see...my friends. There were three kids and a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt for a tail. That would be my Pikachu. Misty was the single pigtail redhead in yellow. May was the brunette in red and Max was another black-haired boy in green. Misty rushed up to the father and daughter. "Togepi!" Togepi shrilled a joyous sound like it was reunited with someone thought to have been missing. Miranda jumped in, blocking Misty from her Togepi.

"Who are you?" she demanded an answer. Now, I should step up and help Misty and the family out but I had confidence that Misty could explain herself. Boy, was I wrong.

"What? Who am I? I wanna know who you are!"

"Yeah, why don't you tell us what's going on here?" May backed Misty. It looked like this was going to get messy.

"I get it now. You're the one who wanted my Togepi, is that it?" Okay, that's it. I struggled to get out of the bed. Man, it hurts to move after getting hit with Solar Beam.

"Misty, you've got it all wrong!" I shouted with a bad groan. Everyone focused their attention to me, now. This could help.

"Ash!" Max shouted as he and Pikachu ran to my aid. Thanks, guys. "Man, you're a mess." No duh, Sherlock! You'd think I'd be in good spirits from a Solar Beam?

("Are you okay, buddy?") Pikachu questioned my torn physique. In a month, pal. In a month.

"I'll be fine," I lied. Yeah, I don't have a good poker face even if I tried. "Misty, the princess isn't Col. Hansen. Believe me." From the aid I received, Misty had a puzzled look that I was trying to buy time for Sara.

"Ash..." she murmured. "W-What do you mean?" Yeah, I need to explain. Togepi was beginning to reach out for Misty.

"It's true," Sara backed me up. "And it seems your friend is correct. I am willing to give Togepi back to you." Okay, relief...or so we thought.

"Sire!" someone shouted as he... oh no. The dark royal uniform, the gray mustache. Hansen! "I was looking for you in the throne room!" A likely story. Even Misty wasn't fooled by that lamebrain attempt to play innocent.

"You!" she snapped and pointed a finger. Hansen didn't flinch. He must deal with noisy kids everyday. Timeout...I'm a kid. Never mind.

"Your majesty, these are the intruders who've infiltrated into the kingdom." I'd call a full timeout on that. If you wanted Misty's Togepi, you've invited all of us. We're no intruders.

"Hold it right there! You're the one who forced us to come here in the first place!" Good call, Misty. When I feel better, I'll explain everything.

"You were saying something about needing a Togepi, remember?" May added. Hansen began to fumble his stature with the weight of the allegation. Only Sara, her father who I now believe is the king of this kingdom and Miranda seemed befuddled with all this finger pointing action that was happening. The King needed to know the truth.

"Hansen, is this true?" he questioned the claims. Hansen was in the corner, figuratively. All these claims against him, Togepi's and my injuries...just give up.

"Sire, are you not suggesting that I may be helping your precious daughter in locating a Togepi for tomorrow's ceremony?" he obligated. Oh, that Ekans! If I wasn't in so much pain...

"Perhaps..." the king thought loudly. "Please leave my presence." Hansen's in trouble!

"But your majesty!"

"We'll discuss this matter shortly." That's your marching orders. No choice, Hansen left the room. Okay, tension should ease. Sara handed Togepi back to Misty, who were glad to be back together. Of course, that's when I realized...I pushed myself too far in the health I was in. I fell down and out. I heard my name being called out. I was in so much pain, that was my conscious over the others. Guess I can't really explain the events leading up to my, uh, rather bad misfortune. Man, I'm in so much pain, even my thinking has been altered. I was loaded back on the bed. Man, I couldn't be in any worse pain if I tried. I was feeling a little better on the bed where I could establish hearing talks.

"How bad is Ash hurt?" May wondered. I couldn't open my eyes since the pain was cringing well.

"I would imagine that he's got a pretty bad head injury and I felt cracked ribs and bruised spine," Miranda evaluated. That's how messed up I am? Glad to be alive, huh? I'm out of action for a while.

"Miranda, thank you for helping my daughter aid the Togepi and this boy," the king praised the work of Miranda.

"If I may, I would like to keep an eye on your friend," Sara offered. Great, what did I do to get this treatment?

"O-of course," Misty replied with some concern. Lovely. I'm gonna be getting some TLC from the princess. I know I should feel appreciated but from the princess? Maybe I should take the benefit. For those still wondering how in the world I got into this mess...

"Ash, are you okay to wake up?" Misty asked. I opened my eyes to see her, Togepi and May over my head. I huffed a chuckle.

"I think I really messed things up," I groaned. Misty shook her head. What, did I do the right thing?

"Well, maybe some bone structure but at least you kept the damage on Togepi to a minimal." Not that I was trying but since Hansen was after Togepi...

"Sorry about the whole reunion. I wasn't expecting this kind of mess." May leaned over and softly slugged me in the shoulder. Okay, I earned that.

"You tease," she scoffed. "You're always doing what's right and it's not often to see you bed-ridden." Yeah, she had a point. I should play it cool though. If I make a move on Sara, I'd rather not look forward to when the king punishes me. He did seem like someone who wanted to seek all tasks completed so I shouldn't be too worried over how he handles this operation.

"You get some rest, Ash," Misty advised. "You need to recover from that attack." I will, Misty. Don't worry. Besides, I know better than to upset a princess.

"I'll bounce back soon," I responded. May and Misty bobbed nods before departing. So now I can take it easy for my wounds to mend. Hm? Is someone on my arm? I looked and Sara had fallen onto my arm, but it was a soft lie down. Sara must have been exhausted from all her doing. I didn't really need a blanket too badly so I used my remaining arm and draped the cloth over Sara's body. At least she'll be able to sleep soundly. I might get sick but I'm already in pretty good pain. Still, I wonder what this ceremony is and why she was in the need for a Togepi? Maybe I'll ask after some...(yawn)... good rest. Night...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. A Throne in the Process

_Chapter 2: A Throne in the Process_

* * *

So, yeah. Right now, I'm trying to recover from injuries suffered from squaring off against Hansen. Sara was resting her body next to me. How lucky do you have to be in order to get this close to the princess without being a member of a royal family. Before I had a chance to think about what I wanted to do, I heard a growl. Was I hungry? I mean, ever since I was hurt, I haven't had anything to eat. Wait...that wasn't my stomach. Sara? She opened her eyes to even more growling. She's hungry. "Oh, my," she gasped. "I guess I dozed off for a moment. My apologies." Hey, no big deal.

"Are you hungry?" I pointed out. "I could feel your stomach growling from the base of the bed." Sara's face flushed a red. It was like I could read her like a book. Then again, I haven't read any books lately. I smiled, knowing that I would be okay.

"I should ask you if you're hungry. I doubt that you had anything to eat since arriving in the Mirage Kingdom." On cue...my stomach was calling for food. What was she, a princess or a psychic? Now, I'm wondering who's reading who: Sara or me? I nervously laughed. If there was one thing besides Pokémon that I like, it's food. Let's face it, ever since meeting Brock's cooking, I couldn't recall having a bad meal if I tried...except for the time he got sick and Misty tried her hands. Even she didn't appreciate the turnout. "I'll go and see if there's anything Miranda's stewing up in the kitchen." She walked out with the most peaceful smile I could ever witness during my whole training career. If there was a time for me to be concerned about her, Hansen would be the only person in my thoughts to avoid. Meantime in the throne room, the king was engaged in conversation with my friends, including him. Not Hansen but Brock. He has darker skin than any of us, was a brunette and wore a brown hiking jacket.

"I do apologize for the rudeness that the kingdom has displayed upon you and your recuperating friend," his highness addressed. "The Mirage Kingdom is normally a passive kingdom in the respect of peace." Little that did to help us. "We have no sudden or ill-willing acknowledgment of thieving anything that belong to you, including your Togepi." Tell that to Hansen.

"Please, sire," Misty spoke up, clutching her baby Pokémon. "Can you tell us if we can see Ash again? I mean, we don't wanna abandon our friend in your castle." The king was stoic and a great guy to have a chat about.

"You have nothing to worry about, Misty. I'm planning to have him stabilized for transport to a clinic back beyond the sandstorms that brought you here." Misty and May breathed a sigh of relief. "Although, personally, I would like to keep him here and become the next king of Mirage Kingdom and take my daughter's hand." I could swear that despite being far from my friends, I would hear a chorus of "huh?" from them. Maybe the king was serious about me marrying Sara. Slow down, let's not get ahead of myself until I feel better.

"Are you suggesting that Ash should stay and become your son-in-law?" Brock wondered. Great, even Brock's considering me remaining here. I thought he'd try and bail me out. "Because, I could be a more reliable candidate for the position. Ash doesn't need all the glamor of royalty." Oh. That's why he's questioning my option of remaining here. He wants the princess and not me. Misty did not see it the same way. She tugged on Brock's ear and immediately, Brock was whimpering at her mercy.

"Trust me when I vote for your opponent that you won't get the girl," she scolded. Brock was flailing around to try and free himself from the pulling. Sorry Brock. Max and May? They were impressed with how controllable Brock was.

"That's brutal," Max gulped.

"Well, her style is interesting," May stuttered at how scary Misty was. Could you blame her? After a minute, the king left the room. Personal documents? Brock was ready to talk about the moment I got hurt.

"So, what happened to Ash after we split and he allowed me Pikachu?" he questioned. Oh, yeah. I was meaning to mention that. Allow me to start. You see, Max, May, Brock and I were waiting for Misty since she got invited to what was called a Togepi festival. It turned out it was a setup by Team Rocket's Jessie and James. Normally, they'd be after Pikachu, but today, they were after Misty's Togepi. Then, the plot thickened when Hansen showed up and told us that he was the one who needed a Togepi. Without warning, Hansen had his Shedinja and Ninjask attack us. I told May and Max to clear Misty from the scene. Now, it was me and Brock against Hansen who actually sicked his Shedinja on the three. In the midst of our sprawl, smoke billowed from strikes. I knew the intentions and chose to chase Togepi. Misty should explain the rest.

"We hid in the maze garden and I was concerned that Hansen would just wipe you clean off and pursue me since I had Togepi," she continued. "That's when that Shedinja came out of nowhere and I learned how strong its defenses were. As it powered up another Solar Beam, Ash came by and was ready to battle to make sure it didn't have a free shot at taking Togepi from me. That's when I want to say he shielded me and Togepi from the Solar Beam but the concussion from the blast propelled Togepi from my arms. To be honest, I was expecting Ash to be in a coma from taking a Solar Beam head-on." Thanks for your sympathy, Misty. From my thoughts, she would've wanted me dead.

"Guess we shouldn't be too surprised. Ash caught onto Hansen's plot when he order that Shedinja to chase you." Now that was the surprise. Me, realizing what Hansen's objectives were?

"I think that's the surprise right there," May hiccuped. See? "I didn't think Ash would think like that in order to help others. He didn't strike me as the mental boy." Jeez, May's being harsh.

"Come on, May," Max tried to back me up. "Sure, he's not the wisest but he is caring and I think that's the reason he came to protect us." Thanks, Max. I could rest easy hearing that. "But hearing about those injuries, I could somewhat agree with Misty on it. I think Ash got off easy." Mind if I take it back?

"I would like to check on Ash and see about that ride to a hospital," Brock plotted. "Not to mention his take on the princess." The girls shot opened eyes of shock. Did Brock think that I had the hots for Sara? The girls didn't think so.

"That's the last thing on Ash's mind," May expressed in agitation. "He'd be more occupied with Pokémon than ladies with unique titles like the princess." Good point. Yeah, if there was anything besides Pokémon that I'd desire, it's food, not females. As they argued, Pikachu sneaked away from them. I bet he wanted to see how I was doing. Once he found the room...

("Hey, Ash,") he greeted as he hopped onto bed. While I was messed up pretty bad, my arms were still good. I petted my partner in crime to let him know how I was fairing. As bitter as I was toward Hansen, my partner's well-being was first.

"Don't worry, Pikachu," I cooed. "I'll be back on my feet before you know it." Pikachu believed it. All I need to do is believe it myself. That's when Sara entered the room with a tray of food and it looked scrumptious. There were scrambled eggs with parsley sprinkled, chicken noodle soup, a fruit salad with a caramel dip, a bowl of sliced potatoes and some milk and orange juice...and I think I also smell juice of an oran berry in the OJ. I understand that I'm hurt but usually oran berries were for Pokémon, not humans. Still, this was the princess so I had to respect her offer. "Thank you, princess." Sara smiled so wide, I thought her cheeks were about to be ripped from the face.

"It's a meal meant for healing qualities," she explained. Healing qualities? "Miranda discovered it when she tended to my father who had a fever that wouldn't relent. When finished, my father was back to his cherubic self." Sara, I hate to correct you but the situations between me and the king were different. So, I took a bite and man, I think my mom could use their recipe. It was delicious. Pikachu sneaked in some of the potatoes and enjoyed it himself. All that I would focus on now was getting back to my adventure. "Still, I do wish that I had my Togepi for the ceremony." Oh, yeah. I nearly forgot about that. This ceremony...what's that all about?

"Yeah, you mentioned that after you rescued me and Togepi." I apparently didn't need to ask.

"You see, there's a temple nearby. That's where the ceremony takes place where Togepi is suppose to be registered for it to be officially mine. Togepi have coincided with the kingdom for as long as this kingdom has stood. Anyone who is suppose to be the next to ascend the throne must raise their Togepi for the Rite of Passage. That's when he or she has proven their worth and take the throne." A legacy coinciding with Togepi, huh? No wonder Sara got excited when Misty's Togepi landed near her. She thought Togepi was hers to raise. She did look capable of raising one, don't get me wrong. That's when her mood dipped. "Alas, with the ceremony tomorrow, I still need a Togepi to call my own." She was in need of help. Normally, I like to help with situations involving Pokémon. Wait...it involved a Togepi, right? So, I placed my hand on hers. D-Don't get the wrong idea! I'm not making a move to wow the princess.

"Princess, I promise that you'll have your Togepi for the ceremony before I leave." Yes, folks. If you've looked up my history, you should know of my determination. However, Sara was overcome by the grit I would show. She fainted onto my already bruised chest. I winced from the pain but it was quick. I wasn't sure how to react to that fainting spell.

("I think you came on too strong, buddy,") Pikachu mulled. Too strong? All I said was that I'd help her in getting a Togepi. How was I too strong? The promise? Okay, allow me to...man, it hurts scooping her into bed with the injuries I had. Once done, I tried to back off and see... huh? I'm caught... I looked and found my arm gripped by Sara, holding onto me. Did she not want to be left alone? She quickly turned her body which pulled me onto the bed as well. I was baffled. I shouldn't be sharing the same bed with a princess...yet here I am, forced to stay with her. All I could do was lie down with her until she loosened her grip. However, I began to crash myself. A couple hours later, I noticed that Sara had released me. Okay, here's my chance to sneak out. I exited the room and wandered, gripping my wounded chest. Maybe sneaking out in my condition wasn't such a good idea. That's when I saw a light. It was nighttime so who was up. I peered inside. There was Hansen with Jessie and James. Jessie was the female with blood red hair styled like a wave. James was the blue-haired male who's hair was more or less basic. Both wore white uniforms with a red "R" on each, the woman's uniform exposed her hungry stomach and thighs.

"Tomorrow is the day of the ceremony," Hansen argued. "That'll be the day the king will no longer rule this kingdom." Hansen's still as determined to overthrow the king.

"Are you sure we can get our hands on the twerp's Togepi and make the time for the ceremony?" Jessie asked. "Keep in mind, the twerp being watched over by the princess is a pretty fast healer. I doubt he would make things easier wounded or otherwise."

"A coup shall be swift. Once my hands are grasping Togepi, the king will have no choice but to surrender all the secrets of the kingdom to me and me alone. This kingdom is my destiny to rule. Not that I've forgotten about you. You'll be handsomely rewarded." That's not good. If I hated his attitude before, I'm sick to my stomach now. Yet, there's something bothering me and it wasn't Pikachu. What secret could Hansen be after? I didn't want to stick around so I sneaked back to Sara's room. When I did, she was awake. Uh oh!

"Ash, what were you doing?" she questioned. I had to let her know of the coup on her father.

"Hansen still wants to go after the throne," I addressed. "I need to stop him before he knows the secrets." Sara was pretty worried. I had to stop Hansen but in the condition I was in? I had no choice. Sara helped me back into bed and pushed me down. She must be watching out for my health.

"I know you can stop Hansen, Ash. We'll think of something." I knew she'd understand. Suddenly, she laid onto me and... whoa! Hold on! Were you believing your dad? I-I-I'm no prince. Why are you...kissing...zzz

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Togepi Five0

_Chapter 3:Togepi Five-O_

* * *

Even now, I wonder why Sara kissed me. I didn't do anything special. I was hurt. Was it the promise I made? The promise to protect her father, the king, and get a Togepi of her own? Why did I make such a promise? I feel like a moron making that kind of promise. Yet, Sara believed it. I'm not sure I should feel happy or guilty of what I did. Well, the morning rose...and Sara was on me. I heard the jokes from the king, from my friends about me remaining here and help Sara rule the Mirage Kingdom. I started to get up. Hm... My stomach is fine, my chest is good, I'm not suffering headaches... I seem to be in perfect enough health that I can walk without difficulty. I rolled out of bed and allowed Sara to sleep. Sara... I was in pretty bad pain last night when I learned of a coup Hansen was willing to execute. Did her kiss actually heal me of my injuries I suffered from that Solar Beam? You know, she did comfort me when I was hurt. Maybe a kiss back should return the favor. Okay, how do I kiss? That's a dumb question, I know. Honestly, I never kissed anyone in my life. So for me to lay a wet one is a bit new. Okay, take it easy. No rush. I saw how she kissed. Then again, being kissed by royalty is any kids' dream. Just imagine the kiss back. Man, I don't think I've been this nervous since watching Gary's defeat in the Indigo Tournament. Calm down. Nervousness and tension isn't you. Let me take that back, neither is kissing. I leaned down...and planted my lips onto her forehead. This was the first time I kissed someone, cut me a little slack. Well, that wasn't too bad. I walked out of the room...and left Sara with a smile. I proceeded away from the room when I came upon Miranda who saw me walking upright. Good news, right?

"Good morning, Sir Ash," she greeted. Sir Ash? Sounded a bit exaggerated.

"Morning, Miranda," I returned. "How are my friends doing?" Hearing a chuckle from Miranda told me that everything was honky-dory.

"They're in great shape and will be happier to see you in full strength. Perhaps, we don't need that stretcher for your healed injuries." Apparently not. I never felt better since I began my journeys.

"Well, I do apologize for all of that hassle. It wasn't my intention to scare you or the royal family." Speaking of scare, Miranda got a little suspicious. It had to be how I healed so fast, I just know it.

"You know, when you hit the fountain, you were all battered, bruised and bloodied. How were you able to recover so fast?" Even though I was right about the topic, I had no answer. At least, no definitive answer.

"Yeah, I'm not sure. I think the princess might have a healing ability that I doubt her dad knows about. It could've been when..." Do I dare say it? Do I dare say that she kissed me? I think my cheeks are bleeding...or at least they're red. It made Miranda gasp a bit. A loyal servant may be thinking about another person to listen to and not just the king and queen.

"Dear me, did something occur last night?" Well, nothing big like...not so fast, Ash, you're still several years from the topic.

"I think something among the lines of proper conduct at the moment." I sneaked to her ear to whisper just in case the king...or Hansen was listening in. "She kissed me in the lips, that was my first real lip-to-lip touch ever." Now it was Miranda who was blushing. Probably not the best thing to say.

"Well, I think with that, I'm more than positive that Sara would accept you as the prince of the Mirage Kingdom." Okay, I think I need to go to a hospital...if only to have my mind evaluated. Well, I exited the kingdom and met my friends halfway. I guess they came to see how I was doing and now here I am.

"Good morning, Ash," Misty greeted. "You're looking a lot better, today." News got around fast.

"Hey, if it means watching over Pikachu, I'll need to be in tip top shape," I grossly exaggerated. Yeah, who was I trying to kid, myself? "Togepi, you doing okay?" Togepi's always happy, regardless of the situation.

("Ash is better!") it shrilled. See?

"Well, with the fact that you're feeling better," Brock spoke up. "Perhaps we should think about booking this place." If only to keep Hansen away from Togepi, we should.

"That's right, " I remembered. "The blimp the king gave to return back across the sandstorms. Well, if Hansen doesn't get to the launch pad soon enough, he'll be stuck without a Togepi. Then again, neither would the princess." Wait... what the heck am I doing worrying about the princess? Sure, she treated me when I was injured, she fed me while I recovered and she even... kissed...me... Yeah, I think the kissing had gone to my head.

"Ash, what the heck was that about?" May wondered. "This is the first time you're ever worried about a girl from all I remember." Which is what, a month and a half?

"Yeah, you're more of the Pokémon protector than the whole 'Knight in Shining Armor' deal," Brock added. "Did something happen that I should be jealous about?" I knew Brock was good at detecting a lot of things, but not this good. Do I tell him about being kissed by Sara? That's when it hit me. The fact that I was on the lookout for Pokémon safety. The fact that Sara needed a Togepi.

"Brock, I think you solved May's question," I stated. Everyone gave me that dumbfounded look. Okay, this isn't about Sara alone. I got to remember that. "Sara needs a Togepi for the ceremony today. The reason I think we should remain here is to find Sara a Togepi and present her with one while keeping Hansen from taking her or Misty's Togepi. There's a lot of work ahead of us and that we can do this." Whew! I felt better about that. Okay... why were they staring at me like maybe I was talking about Sara? Pikachu pointed to behind me and...oh, there she was. Sara was joined by Miranda. Okay, this ought to be good.

"Ash, I thank you for willing to help me and my family through this ordeal," she addressed. "However, this is a matter only the royal family can fulfill." Darn, I was so hoping to get a Togepi for her. Okay, stop. I'm not suppose to fall for someone yet. Why was I having a hard time following that order? "I do wish for all of you to succeed in your adventures." Support. We could need that. Misty began to wonder about this ceremony that I mentioned.

"B-By the way, Princess Sara," she motioned. "What is this ceremony and why does it involve a Togepi like mine?" Sara was rather quick with the explanation that she told me about. Miranda helped as well. Still, Misty had doubts. "But without a Togepi, how can you run the kingdom?" For someone who had no Togepi, Sara seemed upbeat.

"Don't worry, Misty. Everything will work out in the end." I hope so. "Even if it means I allow Ash to be my king in order to run this kingdom." Oh no! The secret doors were blown so open, the hinges were torn from the frame and be unable to close again. Everyone was in disbelief, even me. Sara seemed to be liking me more than I want to picture. How the heck did I get involved in this mess other than Hansen blowing me up?

"W-Wait a sec," Max stuttered. "Are you implying that you...(gulp)...love Ash?" The writing was on the wall. Her wall.

"He...he may have been hurt but he was kind and thoughtful for not only my safety but for my parents and Miranda as well. He has been in the presence of your Togepi for quite some time. He knows also of the value that Pokémon have, including Togepi." Well, what can I say? She preferred me for how I treat Pokémon. That wasn't enough for Brock who put me in a hold using my t-shirt.

"Alright, Ash, time to fess up!" he roared. Fess up? He- He couldn't mean- "What's your secret? How do you get someone to fall for you and not me? I need to know!" What a sad, sad reason for you to grab me. He was jealous of the fact that I had the princess wanting me and that he was looking for someone to love him. I might need a little help breaking free. That's when Max came forward. Max, why? He reached up and grasped Brock's ear, pulling him down and releasing me. Thanks!

"The only thing you'll fall for is the floor when we're done with you," he groaned. It had taken me a second to recover my wits. However, that second would bring Hansen and Team Rocket to our spot.

"That is as far as you'll go with Togepi!" he announced. So much for our escape. I looked at Hansen when out of the corner of my eye...there's the castle! Wait...that castle was upside-down and looking half there, half not. Suddenly, there were his Pokémon. Two creatures were like yellow cockroaches, looking a little mechanized but those red eyes were creepy. The other was a cocoon-like beige bug with a moon hovering above it's head. We were in trouble. "Cooperate and perhaps, I'll let you fly away unharmed." Like handing over Togepi? Not a chance. I was still wondering what that other castle was doing there. Let's first dispose of these guys, first.

"Well then, let me show my cooperation," I snapped. Let's go buddy. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired a massive shot of electricity at the bugs but the beige one jumped in front and fired a white beam at the Thunderbolt. Solar Beam! The two attacks collided and exploded. It kicked up a lot of smoke. Yeah, the one who fired the Solar Beam from the crescent moon was Shedinja, meaning the others were Ninjask. The smoke cleared. Hansen was still there.

"You can't win!" It's too early, I've recovered from your attack... I stood forward.

"No, Hansen. It's you who can't win." Look at my face. I never looked so determined since I battled Gary's Blastoise with my Charizard. Hansen snarled viciously. Either I was going down or he was.

"I'm surprised. Not many people would recover so fast after taking a Solar Beam. You must be a quick healer for you to stand up and face me like this...unless there's a secret I seem to have forgone." He's onto me and Sara. I can't let her be known to have healing abilities. So, now what? Should I keep my mouth shut? No, I know what to say.

"Y-yeah, I rely on a secret. It's actually the three behind you." Wow. Where did I get that idea? I just threw the blame from Sara to Jessie, James and Meowth. Needless to say that they were upset.

"Now, hold on!" Jessie stammered. "Why are you accusing us of handing you quick recovery? You blast us off every time we even meet!" This was true so I planned a return word.

"True, but every time, you bounce right back like you just were assigned to field work from your organization. Not a scratch, not a burn, not even a drop of blood. I suffered massive wounds from Hansen's Pokémon yesterday, probably far worse than what I dealt you altogether." That made Team Rocket think that they provided hints to quick recoveries. Man, I'm good. Hansen gazed back at the trio, thinking that they had back stabbed him.

"Is this true?" he fearfully questioned. The three fumbled greatly to come up with an answer. My friends? Awe-struck.

"Where did he come up with that counterattack?" May wondered. You know, I even amazed myself.

"Well, when you think about all the months Ash and I traveled together," Misty summarized. "Team Rocket always came in with that stupid motto instead of being ninjas and taking and leaving undetected. They always make fools of themselves." By the way, neither Misty or I declared or even attempted to show affection to each other. She was all frustrated when she claimed that I totaled her bike. Well, Hansen would want to deal with them later. He was going to battle me.

"Regardless of whether their actions depict how you recover, the main focus is Togepi," he scowled. "Now, Shedinja, Solar Beam! Ninjask, Hyper Beam!" I can stop one but all three? The bugs fired three beams, two of them yellow beams that was about to merge with the Solar Beam. This wasn't good...until Misty's Togepi began to glow blue. Suddenly, the beams struck something. We were encased in a sphere of energy. We were saved...but by Togepi.

"That's Safeguard!" Sara recognized. "But how?" My thoughts exactly. From all we know, Togepi didn't know any attacks. It knew Safeguard? When? That's when a beam from the upside-down castle shot us. A blinding light shined in everyone's eyes. Then, just as the light shone, it dimmed...but we vanished. I opened my eyes, realizing that I was no longer in the kingdom. Togepi floated down to us, all bewildered at our new location. There were trees with similar markings like on Togepi and that...the greenery was dying out. Something was terribly wrong. On a side note, since when did Togepi know how to fly? It didn't have wings. "Miranda, where are we?" You think she knew?

"Princess, we're in the Togepi Paradise deep inside the Mirage Kingdom," she proudly answered. She knew. She had to have been here before. "I should know, since I traversed with Sara's father, the king." Well, thanks for answering my unasked question. "Our two places live in a delicate balance with one protecting the other, but much has changed since I was here last." Why did this place suddenly get so bad overtime? Max inspected some brown plants that were dying.

"They're wilted," he noted when he touched one. It crumbled like a crushed cracker. We were shocked.

"They should be thriving!" Brock growled. Meantime, Togepi floated off. I chased after it and Sara came along as well. Geez, we're not attached to the hip. All I was doing was looking out for Togepi's safety. That's when we spotted more Togepi, all lying near dead trees and darkened turf. We were outraged. These Togepi should be stoic Pokémon who smile no matter what. These Togepi? A world of harm and work. They were exhausted and bruised like someone abused them.

"Guys, over here!" I called out. They ran over and saw the other Togepi, upset at how they were faring.

"Oh my gosh!" Misty hushed. "I can't believe it." I know.

"They're all...so weak!" Brock muttered. This was a real shock.

"This is their paradise!" So how did they end up so beaten and battered?

"Quick May," Max shouted. "Your PokéDex! We may learn something about why they're in this state." Good thinking Max. May dove into her pockets and pulled out her red device. Now let's see why these Togepi are so hurt.

"Togepi, the spike ball Pokémon," the device computed. "Togepi is filled with an energy that makes people happy. When treated well, it shares the energy with others, but when in possession of one with an impure heart, the energy is quickly deceased, leaving Togepi exhausted." I knew it. Hansen would be the only one with that impure heart.

"These Togepi must be trying to keep Hansen from entering here and destroying their paradise," I pondered. "He's the only one I can think of that fits the impure heart info." I was angry. I wanted a piece of Hansen. I didn't care if Team Rocket was in the way. I didn't care if I could die from another Solar Beam. I wanted him to pay for all the damage he's done to the Togepi and their home. I began to storm off with Pikachu showing the same feeling I had on Hansen.

"Ash, wait!" Misty yelled as she grabbed my arm. "Don't go out there! You're still recovering from that last Solar Beam!" Misty... I know that you're worried about me.

"I know what I need to do."

"No, you don't! Once again, you're rushing into a situation without thinking first, especially your health." I wanted to get my hands and choke out Hansen. He's the cause of all these Togepi who are suffering. I can't let him off. If I could fight him, I could win. I have Tailow and Pikachu. I know that flying Pokémon are stronger than bug. I had a plan. I'm not doing this to impress you or May or Sara. That would be the last thing on my mind. All I was focused on was punishing him. "I realize that you're mad at what Col. Hansen is doing and I want to join you in giving him a piece of our minds." Then I need to ask this.

"If that's true, why are you holding me and yourself back?" Okay, if there was a lesson from before, never argue with Misty. I should know since I did travel with her a lot longer than May. I could tell she was not in the best of moods.

"You may be the king of the outside box strategies but even you fall pawn to this!" Then, let me use my outside thinking. But no, Togepi chose to take the stand by flying over us and heading right at where we were moments before. We both saw her baby flying off. "Togepi!" It was when we arrived that we saw something unbelievable. We were looking outside like the wall was actually a window. Out there stood Hansen and Team Rocket. Hansen had to have guided them to here out of experience. Was this where Togepi sent us? Sara and the siblings followed us, gasping at the sight of Hansen and Team Rocket.

"How weird. We can see them from in here." That's when Togepi lowered to my level.

("Ash, I need help,") it requested. Sure, Misty didn't want me to help but Togepi thought I would need it. I nodded to the idea but someone else opted to join. She tagged me in the shoulder.

"This is my future kingdom," she proposed. "I won't let it or this paradise go to ruin." She had to have a plan up her cap. I accepted the plan, whatever it was and ran with Toegpi through the gate.

"Ash!" May and Max shouted for me not to go.

"Togepi!" Misty cried out. Thanks for your support.

"Princess!" Miranda yelled. Yours, too. We passed the light and came out in front of them. Team Rocket was surprised to see us with Pikachu and Togepi on our end.

"So, you have the nerve to actually face me," Hansen sneered. "Soon, the Mirage Kingdom will belong to me. All you need to do is surrender Togepi...and the princess." What? Togepi's not enough for you? "That's all I need to fulfill my destiny." This guy was whack. His mind was so focused on what he desired, he made my stubborn moments look rather patient.

"And you think your status as colonel grants you any permission?" I grinned. I had Pikachu and Pikachu's my main partner. I can take him on.

"You'd be surprised what my status grants...including your execution." That's when his Shednja fired its Solar Beam and Ninjask launched their Hyper Beams...at all of us. I should have listened to Misty. I was healthy but not enough to actually take another Solar Beam. Worse was that I let Sara enter the danger zone. This was going to suck...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. The Losing Gain

_Chapter 4: The Losing Gain...

* * *

_

This was my situation: I'm facing off against Hansen while Sara watched from the sidelines. Hansen ordered his bugs to shoot Solar and Hyper Beams at me and Pikachu. With Sara and Togepi to protect, I'm pretty much going to eat it big time. I crossed my arms. Futile, I know. They won't help. KABLAM! Hm? That's odd. I feel fine. I'm still thinking calmly. Huh? What the- Hansen's Pokémon don't look too good. It's like _they _were the ones hit with the beams. What happen? Did Misty's Togepi learn Mirror Coat? I saw Hansen's face and he was intimidated. I gazed over at Sara- Why was she looking at me? She was in bad fear. Wait...was it something _I_ did? "I-I-Impossible!" Hansen stuttered. If those two were in disbelief, wonder what the others still stuck in the Togepi Paradise?

"What was that...blue glow?" Sara hushed. A blue glow? And it wasn't from Togepi? Or Pikachu?

"Wait a second," I shot my voice. "Are you saying that...that I sent those attacks back?" If I did...how exactly did I? I'm not a Pokémon, let alone know any attacks I could use. Even staring at my hands couldn't fathom the fact that I would come up with some way to bounce the beams back. Hold on! Shedinja and the Ninjask were weakened by that bounce back. I could finish it off here and stop Hansen for good. "Well, I'm not sure how I did it but at least I know what to do now! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu launched his Thunderbolt which hit all the bugs. That should do it. Those three fell in defeat. Hansen, it's over.

"Shedinja!" he screeched. "Ninjask!" How's that? I'd like to see them recover fast. Looking at Hansen, he didn't like the fact that Pikachu and I whooped his Pokémon.

"Give it up, Hansen. You've lost." That's when I saw Hansen reaching under his cape. I don't know what he's got but I don't think I'll give him a chance to use it. "I don't think so. Pikachu, Quick Attack-" Huh? Nozzles shot from the ground and pointed right at us. If they're loaded... I hate to think about the issue Hansen had with us other than withholding Togepi from him. The nozzles fired. Smoke! We were all consumed by the choking smoke. I can't see anything. The smoke was thick! There was a brief patch of fresh air. I looked and there was Hansen. BANG! Oof!

…

…

"...sh! Ash!" I...heard...voices. My...head...hurt. I was... What happened? A light? Wh...What's going on? "Ash!" M...Mist...y? I...have to...open... My friends!

"He's finally coming around," Brock realized. Man...I... I had...a splitting...headache. "Hey, buddy. You feeling okay?" Do I...look okay? "He took that scepter to the head hard. No surprise that he was knocked cold for two hours." Two- Two hours? Wait!

"Where's the princess?" I snapped out as I sat up. May and Misty grasped me in an attempt for restraint. Sara was gone.

"Slow down, Ash!" May jumped. "You're hurt!" I'm hurt but this place... This place will feel a bigger hurt if Hansen- Urgh! The pain!

"You've done enough to protect us, Ash," Misty tried to comfort me. "Let us finish the job." Yeah, okay. Let me rest my injury and- No! I can't rest and know that Sara- I mean, Togepi was in danger. This was my passion. I want to train Pokémon. I want to befriend Pokémon. I want to protect Pokémon. I fought my way onto my feet to the chagrin of my friends. "Ash, don't! You'll further hurt your wounds!" And Misty had the urge to latch onto me.

"Let me go!" I roared. This is a level of anger I haven't experienced. I was mad at Hansen for his sneak attack and capture of Togepi. I saw Pikachu squeaking me to calm down as well.

("You're no good if you're badly hurt!") he argued. Suddenly, I had a moment of mental restraint, like my head delivered a static shock to me. I eased myself. Pikachu was my partner through thick and thin. This was thick. Yeah, I'm no good in the condition I was in.

"Sorry." Here I was, letting my emotions about Hansen get the better of me. He wouldn't accept losing and bashed my head in and now he's got Misty's Togepi and Princess Sara. That's when May decided to bring a minor detail to the floor.

"By the way, what the heck are you, really?" she questioned. What the heck am I? A human. I'm no different than you...other than gender. "I don't recall someone glowing blue and reflecting attacks like Solar Beam and Hyper Beam." So it _was_ me. I was...the one who sent those beams back. And here I was, thinking Togepi learned Mirror Coat.

"I think we can save that for another time. Right now, there's the ceremony going on and we need to get there and rescue Togepi. What we need is a strategy against Shedinja and Ninjask." Back to my old self again. It's not that I was going to rescue Sara. It was payback.

"The strategy seems pretty obvious," Max spoke up. "Both Shedinja and Ninjask are Bug Pokémon, and Shedinja has an extra attribute being a Ghost-type." Oh yeah. If Max helped me with that, it's a Ghost-type's weakness.

"So what we need is a Fire-type Pokémon and I know one who has that," Brock continued. We all looked to May. Why? She had a Fire-type.

"Right!" she realized. "Torchic!" That's her starter Pokémon she got from Prof. Birch. I just happened to speak next.

"Let's not forget about fliers as well," I added. "So Beautifly and Taillow should come well into play." May bobbed her head to agree. Well, we should go. I released my baby black bird with the feisty attitude. May released her blackish butterfly with a long, stringy nose. It had large blue eyes, paper thin yellow wings with bits of red and blue on it and a white underbelly.

"Beautifly, Taillow, search the kingdom for Togepi." Both wingers obeyed and scattered over the land. We chose to scatter ourselves. With our luck, we may be able to find out more about where Hansen had taken Togepi and Sara. As we made an approach to the castle, there was a huge blast. Don't tell me Hansen was going to use his Pokémon to kill the-

"We're blasting off again!" yelled...Team Rocket as they were sent to the great beyond. Well, at least I didn't have to face them. Miranda had a bad feeling about what may be going on.

"When Ash was knocked unconscious by Hansen's staff, he had a lot of work using the ceremony to crown himself," she figured. "If the king is in good condition, he and the queen would be locked up in the dungeon." I didn't really think Hansen would simply put the king into the dungeon if he treated me like dirt. Then it hit me. Hansen used Sara as a bargaining chip to force the king to submit the throne. That could explain why Hansen would kidnap the princess and the Pokémon.

"Miranda, I'll make sure the king and queen see their daughter once again as well as recapture Togepi from Hansen," I promised. Miranda seemed pleased that I would dedicate that much to do the following.

"Are you sure that you can do that?" I flopped a nod to advise her that there's nothing too big to worry about. Even Misty had to back me up on it.

"This is pretty much Ash's hour," she calmly said. "In times like this, he always shows a will and finds a way to solve the problems." Couldn't have said it better myself.

"If you can, you'll be beyond qualifications to be a prince. I could tell the king to retire and let you run the kingdom." Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves. That's when the fliers returned to us. Let's hope they had luck trying to find the king or the princess.

"Taillow, did you find anything?" I asked. Taillow shook no.

"How about you, Beautifly?" May wondered. A sad tone from Beautifly...that's a no as well.

"I have an idea," Brock announced. "Ash, Misty, May, the crowning ceremony should be taking place any minute. There's no doubt the princess and Togepi should be there. Max, Miranda and I will head to the dungeon to free the king." We all nodded to the idea. I can finally get my hands on Hansen. So now it was me, Misty and May going to the temple. It wasn't long before Hansen came out, two trophies in each hand. Well, he had Togepi in one arm and had Sara on a collar. She fought to remove the collar but it was on so tight.

"It's best to respect your new king, Princess," he scowled. "You don't want to jeopardize your royal neck by struggling." Oh, like he knows what it takes to be a ruler? He rose Togepi. "Now, Togepi, use Metronome! Use the latent power within you to unlock the gates that bind our worlds-"

"You're staying right here!" I shouted. The two heard me well and turned to us. Hansen wasn't happy to see me. When would he be? Sara was glad I was up and about.

"Gimme Togepi now!" Misty ordered.

"Yeah, you're surrounded!" May incorrectly shouted. Nevertheless, I had to speak out.

"Even now, your presence is destroying the world of the Togepi," I warned him. "Or are you so thick-headed that even the truth doesn't concern you?" Hansen was in no listening mood.

"Ninjask, Shadow Ball!" he commanded. Here came the Ninjask. May was on top of that.

"Go, Torchic," she summoned from her Pokéball. "Ember!" The ball popped open and revealed an orange baby chick. Well, that's Torchic and it fired volleys of red burning pellets. It hit one but the other formed a black ball. Shadow Ball! "Watch out!" Torchic tried to move but it tripped and got nailed by that Shadow Ball. That had to be severe. "Torchic, return!" The Pokéball retrieved Torchic. My turn.

"Pikachu, Thunder!" I called out. Pikachu fired a massive bolt, stronger than Thunderbolt. It hit both Ninjask and knocked them out. There's still Shedinja.

"Shedinja, use Solar Beam!" he ordered as his Shedinja made another appearance. Shedinja powered and fired that Solar Beam once more. I stuck my hand out. Yeah, what good would that do? That's when I get this weird feeling. This had to be what I used to return the beams before. I chose to swat it back. I swung my arm like a baseball bat. BOOM! The beam was knocked right back at Shedinja who was stunned. However, it dodged the attack. It missed everything. Shedinja fired once more. However...BOOM! A shield stopped it. We were a bit stunned.

"No way! Is that Safeguard?" When the light dimmed, there was another Togepi. It was one from Paradise. The door to the other side was open and more Togepi came through. Why did they come? Misty's Togepi? They all began to sway their little arms back and forth. That was Metronome, an ability where any attack can be used. All of their hands shot up and they all began to glow blue before beams struck Misty's Togepi. They were feeding power into Togepi. It was Helping Hand. Then, a barrier sprung out. It sent Hansen back a couple feet for Togepi to escape. Then came the unbelievable. Togepi was glowing...and changing. When the glow stopped, Togepi wasn't itself. Togepi was whiter, bigger and had wings. "Togepi?" No longer.

"It evolved!" May gasped. She brought out her PokéDex to identify the evolved Togepi.

"Togetic, the happiness Pokémon," it computed. "Togetic is the evolved form of Togepi. Togetic shares happiness and fortune to those with pure hearts." Togetic, huh? Togetic flew happily down and into the waiting arms of Misty.

"Togetic!" she cried in happy tears.

("Mom!") it shrilled out.

"So, you're okay?"

("Better than ever!") That's good to hear.

"All right!" That's when Togetic shot a daring glare at Hansen before flying up to the other Togepi. "Where are you going?" A huddle with the others?

("Let's get into Safeguard formation!") The other Togepi listened and floated into a spaced position. Hansen was ticked that the Togepi he was holding evolved.

"You dare evolve?" he snarled. "Never mind, the end is near. Shedinja, Solar Beam!" One more Solar Beam was fired. It didn't get close since Safeguard was raised. "So much for guardian Pokémon relying on defense only." This dude needed to get a clue.

"You're missing a key factor in this!" I roared. Hansen shot a look at me. "What you see is defense versus offense when the real factor is kindness versus impurity. Mainly, all of us against you, a man who reveals no respect for the caring and compassionate. We are the youth who can triumph against those who only see violence." Let's see, it's Togetic, a group of Togepi, Pikachu May, Misty and myself versus Hansen and his only fighting Pokémon, Shedinja. When I said fighting, I did not mean Fighting-Type. That's when the Safeguard brightened. It blinded Hansen. I had to make my... I should say our move. Pikachu and I dashed over. Pikachu used Iron Tail and thwacked Hansen's arm, breaking the grip on the collar. I snagged the rope but never used it as I got to Sara and hustled her over to our side. Misty saw the clearance.

"Good work Ash," she said. "Leave the rest to me." Misty, I recall that you're the Cerulean City gym leader who specializes in Water-Type Pokémon. Not real good with bugs. Still, Togetic ceased Safeguard and acknowledged her idea as she launched her Pokéball. "Garydos, I choose you!" Gary-? No way! The ball opened and out came a giant blue sea serpent with a huge mouth. Garydos? That was a surprise I didn't think she had up her- Wait, she doesn't have sleeves.

"A Garydos? Whoa, when did Misty learn to use a Garydos?" Think I was the only one who was shocked that Misty had the only Water-Type she disliked the most?

("Doesn't she hate Garydos?") Pikachu gasped. Still, Hansen, despite losing Sara by Pikachu's tail, think she was in over her head.

"Do you really think that a Water-Type Pokémon can beat my Shedinja?" he grinned. Misty smiled greatly at Hansen. She had something up that... why do I keep referring sleeves when I know she had none?

"I don't think," she counter grinned. "I know. Flamethrower!" Flamethrower? Misty taught Garydos a fire attack? Garydos spat out a huge stream of fire and caught Shedinja fully...as well as Hansen. Both were burnt. Shedinja collapsed. It was defeated.

"Shedinja, no!" Yes, Hansen. That did the job.

"No way," May hushed in awe. "With just one attack?" That's right, Shedinja was a bug and Ghost-type Pokémon. Still, I was amazed.

"How cool is that?" I gulped.

"Well, I say it's very cool," Misty snickered. "Water Pokémon can also use fire abilities." Well, something I didn't know until now. Maybe I could train my Corphish to use Fire Punch with those pincers it has. Garydos roared down onto Hansen who was...bitter about the defeat.

"Why you sniveling Pokémon," he growled back. "I should-"

"Hansen!" sounded...the king. He, along with the queen, Brock, Max, Miranda...and a fleet of soldiers arrived. I got to work and removed the collar with ease. When I looked at Hansen once more, his beard cindered off as well as an eyebrow. That was a little too good of a Flamethrower. "Hansen, you're finished! Guards, seize him!"

"Sire!" the guards obeyed and surrounded Hansen. Seeing the truth for the first time, and possibly his last, he gave up. Finally. The guards shackled him from head to toe and carried him off like a pig on a rolling log over a fire pit. Seeing him carried off to the dungeon like that, Sara giggled in a relief that it was finally over. Then, she gave me a pretty soft hug. You know, she's been through a lot today. I bobbed Misty and Togetic over to join a group hug. It was sympathy I thought about giving her. I guess when I go home...I'll give my mom a big hug. She sorta taught me how to have a little too much fun but still, it's my fault for making her worry. With Hansen ridden of, the kingdom should be in peace.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED... (Congrats to Spain for their first ever FIFA World Cup Championship after defeating the Netherlands 1-0 in Extra Time.)


	5. Sara & the future King?

__

_Chapter 5/Final: Sara and the future King?_

* * *

What a day. Hansen caused us all problems, more on me. He kidnapped Misty's Togepi and Sara for his bid to be king in the Mirage Kingdom. It's too bad he ran into roadblocks in me, May and Misty. When the Paradise Togepi ran interference and used Helping Hand to make Togepi evolve to Togetic. Once finished off, the king escorted a blubbering colonel to the dungeon. Meantime, the Paradise Togepi and Togetic cheered for the impeachment of Hansen...and the victory for Togetic. "Look how happy the Togepi are, now," May awed. It was quite an accomplishment...and an upset. I'm still trying to digest how water Pokémon can use fire abilities.

"All thanks to Togetic," Max said. That's when the Togepi began to fly upward to the upside-down castle where the gate opened up and they entered.

"There they go," Brock spoke. "Back to Paradise." Yeah, to start the rehab of the land.

"I'm so grateful for them," Sara chirped. But with that, there was nothing more that needed to be done...except for a Togepi for Sara. For Misty, it was a job done, regardless.

"Time we should head back to Cerulean, Togetic," Misty announced. Togetic heard his trainer...but something weighed on it's mind. Was it about the paradise?

("About that,") Togetic squeaked as he came back down to us. ("After seeing the paradise, I feel as though these guys need me more than I need you. I want to help the Togepi overcome any evil out there.") Did Togetic dedicate himself to remain here. Even Misty was surprised.

"You...really wanna stay?" Togetic did a triumphant cheer as some war cry. No, not really. All he did was acknowledge Misty's concern...and those inside the kingdom.

"I wonder why?" May questioned. Sara had a guess. It might be about the condition of the paradise.

"I think Togetic is worried that someone evil were to rise up, this crisis would renew itself," she hypothesized. I saw the concern on that part like Hansen taking over this place again. "You wanna stay and protect the Paradise Togepi?" Togetic nodded to it. To me, I thought Togetic had grown to be just as tough as his mother. Mother meaning Misty, of course.

"That's great, Togetic!" I cheered. And so did Pikachu. Misty didn't want to let Togetic out of her sights. I could tell by the look in her eyes. Yet, in every parent(s)' life, they need to let their children go one day.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want their Paradise to be all gray and wilted again," Misty teased. "But you know, there's another place that needs your protection. Don't forget about Sara, her family and the kingdom as well." Togetic was ready to accept responsibility for helping the kingdom. Both he and Misty gazed into each one's eyes, ready to cry. It was touching and frankly, I wanted to be there to comfort Misty. Finally, both embraced a hug. AW! It's so moving, I felt a tear shed down my cheek. I heard May holding back a bawl. She's taking it way too seriously. "Togetic, I love you!" She released Togetic...for the last time. Togetic flew up, waiving farewell to us. We did the same.

"Bye, Togetic!" And with that...Togetic entered the paradise...which vanished right in front of our eyes...much to Misty's wishes that he'd remain with her. By now, she felt it was time to release herself from Togetic.

"I guess...that's it." Yeah, it was it. Even though it was time for Togetic to live on its own, there's little doubt he'll always remember who raised it since being an egg. I placed a hand on Misty's shoulder, a sign that everything will work out.

"You've raised Togetic with your heart. I'm sure what goes on here, he'll do all that's right." She didn't turn to acknowledge my saying. However, she replied with a hand on mine. She knew I was right on that extent.

"Thank you, Ash." I was relieved to hear her say that rather comfortingly.

"Misty," Sara called. We all turned to hear what the princess had to say. "I will give you my word that I'll protect their paradise and the kingdom, even without the crown." We all had a feeling that she would present that, thus we accepted her word. Then, things got a little interesting. A chirping...of a Togepi? We all turned to a lone Togepi who was tugging on Sara's dress. Did that Togepi not know how to fly? "Togepi? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the others?" Togepi continued to chirp. That's when it dawned in Misty's thoughts. This wasn't a coincidence.

"Wait a minute... are you the Togepi the princess was to be chosen?" Of course! Sara needed a Togepi to use in that crowning ceremony. That stunned the princess. Heck, I was stunned.

"Is this true?" That's when the Togepi leaped into Sara's arms. We all had a happy laugh to know that everything worked out in the end. I may not have helped the princess but the fact that she now had one, it's all better.

"This is truly blessed for you, Princess Sara," Miranda praised. "Now, there's nothing stopping the ceremony." Sara couldn't be more grateful, even if she tried to and successfully stop Hansen herself.

"You're right." Then she turned her head...to me? Guess she wanted to thank me for all I did to protect her. I'm not sure I'm ready for such an acceptance. "Ash, it's because of you that our kingdom is safe once more. Even the concept of helping me out of dangers." Well, I guess. Here I am, nervously itching the back of my neck in embarrassment. Suddenly my hat was ripped off. Pikachu, wait until I- Hm? Okay, my lips are being used by Sara.

"G-G-G-Get off of Ash!" Brock shouted in jealousy. "I desire these lips to be kissed by the princess too-" I heard a thwack. Someone had shut Brock's mouth. As soon as she was done.

"That was your reward." No wonder Brock was a bit uptight- Max, what are you doing with a sledgehammer? Could that be what shut Brock up? He was a bit mouthy there. Anyway, we were all invited to dinner with the royal family. Needless to say how much Pikachu and I had gone to town with all the grub. I swear I had five plate fulls. Even the king laughed and mentioned how much of a pig he was at my age. So I didn't feel bad about it. That night, we all slept back in the town inn. It was at that time late that I heard pebbles pelting our window. Max woke and opened the window...POINK! Just as a pebble was traveling. That hit Max in the head. "I-I'm sorry!" It was the princess.

"Princess, it's the middle of the night," Max advised.

"I know, but I wanted to talk to Ash." Now, I'm in for a wake up call. I was starting to get loose sand particles in my nose and was ready to warn Max about the window.

"Max, close the window," I groaned. He looked at me with a pretty serious look.

"It's Sara and she wants a chat with you," he told. I was a little surprised. I looked out and saw Sara. She seemed nervous about something. But what?

"Princess, what's up?" It seemed that she didn't want the conversation to be from street to window.

"I wanted...to discuss something," she hesitated. This sounded serious. I met her outside and we took a little stroll. She wanted to make sure it was private and we wound up in a park. "Ash, you've done more than any of the imperial guards or the king in stopping Hansen and Team Rocket from taking the throne and abolishing the Paradise. My family and I have an eternal debt that I doubt can be paid willingly." Now, I shouldn't forget that my friends helped out in the process. Don't forgo them.

"Princess, it was a team effort. Not just me and Pikachu but Misty, May, Max and Brock helped out as well." Was it that easy for me to explain that? Hardly.

"True, but my debt is in your name." Hold on! I have a debt or you owe me something? "And I figured that you deserve something better than the acknowledgment that you and your friends be honorary citizens that my father would grant you." What would- Is it that question? " I want to ask you if you can be my prince? Stay and become the future ruler of this kingdom and keep the balance between the Togepi Paradise and this kingdom?" I knew it. I was bound to be asked this question the moment the king joked about it. Now, it's no joke. Sara had serious feelings for me. Sara wants me to help with the Mirage Kingdom. Sara wants to marry me, have kids, raise them to... I can't. I can't do that yet.

"As much as I would like to help with the kingdom, my heart belongs out there. I have dreams to be a Pokémon Master. It's not you, it's just I have things I need to do beyond the sandstorms." I knew I wasn't ready for it and told her my dreams. I thought I had broken her heart. If so, why was she smiling like it was planned?

"I understand and I respect your wishes." She's okay with it? Maybe she knew that I wasn't ready for the commitment. "I do wish for you and your friends' safe journeys and that the Mirage Kingdom will support you when you reach the Evergrand Tournament." That's the tournament held here in the region. Although Sara was proud that I was competing in this, I felt guilty about turning down her invite to be her prince, her knight in shining armor.

"I'm sorry about all this."

"It's okay. You probably were occupied but I wanted to make sure. However, if you do want to be my prince, my spot will only be reserved for you. And we don't need to worry about Hansen since he'll be exiled from here." Good point. Hansen had gone through a speedy trial and was permanently exiled from this place, meaning that the guards could terminate him should he choose to return. After a couple more minutes, we returned to our spots. The morning rose...the last morning as we were leaving the kingdom. We boarded the blimp out of there. Everyone inside was happy to return to mainland...minus some items. Misty and Togetic split and I was...so struck by love that leaving her might have been a disaster. Still, she and the folks support me so it wasn't all that bad.

"I heard that you were offered a spot in the kingdom," Misty spoke. Huh? Who gave her that hint? Not me. "I know you want to still strive for Master status but there was a moment for you to be with someone who truly loves you and not Macey." I remember Macey. Prior to our match in the Silver Conference, Team Rocket kidnapped Pikachu and her Vulpix in which we chased and she lost balance to where she fell into my arms. I could go on but that's enough.

"I'll admit, Sara's certainly one of a kind," I huffed. "But there's still so much out here that I need to do." That's when it clicked. Misty had been so attentive on Brock when he tried to score on a girl. Why did she think that it was... "You know, you usually yank Brock away from plenty of girls. Why didn't you do the same to me?" Misty was caught with her top off. Okay, not quite but she wasn't ready for me to pop that question out. Worse, she began to fumble her reason.

"Well, uh... What's the best way to put it? Um..." I didn't intend to make Misty lost in questioning but it was rather humorous. Finally, it appeared she had an answer. "Well, your approach and his approach are very different. He goes into his 'Flirting' stage to impress while you go more casual and impartial and let your actions do the talking. In a sense, you benefit the saying, 'Actions speak louder than words'." I stick by a saying, is that right? My actions can't be that impressive. We hovered back through the sandstorms...and onto our journey.

* * *

(Years Later/Pallet Town)

A brunette female was working on tomatoes in her garden by a white house in a different town. She wore a straw hat while wearing an apron over a pink button-down t-shirt and bluish skirt. She was going for the flowers when... "Delia!" a male shouted. The brunette turned to a gray-haired senior in a scooter with wrinkles on his face. Delia ran over and met the aged man.

"Prof. Oak, what's up?" she asked. The professor presented Delia with a newspaper. She opened it and saw a picture...and gasped. The title read "FAIRY TALE BECOMES REALITY." There was a picture of a raven-haired man with a redhead female in white royal clothes. Below were words that told her everything.

"POKÉMON MASTER ASH KETCHUM AND PRINCESS SARA OF THE MIRAGE KINGDOM ARE READ THEIR PROPOSALS DURING THEIR WEDDING YESTERDAY AFTERNOON. THE WEDDING COMES ONE WEEK AFTER THE DEATH OF THE KING WHO EXPIRED FROM NATURAL CAUSES. THE WIDOWING MOTHER, THE QUEEN, WILL STEP DOWN TO PRESENT ROOM FOR THE NEW PRINCE AND PRINCESS TO RULE THE KINGDOM, STARTING TODAY. NAMES OF THE KING AND QUEEN WEREN'T DISCLOSED UPON THEIR RIGHT OF PRIVACY BUT HAVE ACKNOWLEDGED THAT THE NEW GENERATION OF ROYALTY WILL AID THOSE WITHIN AND VISITING THE KINGDOM."

It was a picture of Ash and Sara kissing as their wedding commenced. Such a happy sight. Delia couldn't believe that Ash was going to be king. The reason: Ash was her son...and Sara, her daughter-in-law. Fairy tale becoming reality...good name. All that it would need to be perfect would be them to live happily ever after...with some offspring, of course.

* * *

THE END


End file.
